Girlfriend
by merder4everandever
Summary: AFTER SEALED WITH A DISS!How will the Pretty Committee deal with the Briwood boys showing up? How will Massie react to Derrington's new girlfriend! Someone has their eyes on Cam, and secrets are flying everywhere.But some secrets are too hot to handle!ch2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy!! I usually write stories for Greys but after I read Sealed with a Diss, I HAD HAD HAD to write this fic!!! I might not be able to update ALL the time since I already have THREE other fics going on with Greys, but the more reviews I get, the more I will update!!!!**

* * *

Massie stared at the Briwood boys as they settled into their lunch tables. She scrunched her nose in disgust! They were picking their noses, playing with their food, and acting like BOYS! She turned towards the Pretty Committee. "Ehmagod, we HAVE to do something!"

Claire stared at Cam. He was laughing with Derrington about some stupid joke. She sighed. She missed Cam. Ever since their HUGE fight at Skye's he wouldn't even look at her!

"KU-LAIRE!"

She immedialtey turned and faced Massie. "W-what?"

Massie put on a fresh coat of glossip girl sugar cookie lip gloss on. "Stop staring at Cam! Remember, we swore off boys!"

Alicia raised her finger. "Point!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Okay, girls we need to get OCD back on the right track! The boys can nawt be the new alphas!"

The girls nodded in agreement. Kristen folded her arms over her chest. "They better not join the soccer team!"

Alicia flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder and smiled at Josh from across the table.

Massie gasped. "LEESH!"

Alicia immediately stopped smiling and turned towards Massie. "Sorry! But I actually had a fun time at Skye's party with him!"

Massie slammed her hand against the table. "Well the rest of us did nawt so unless you wanna eat over there with the dis-gusting boys STOP smiling!"

Alicia sunk down in her chair and folded her arms over her C-cup chest. Dylan stared at her fish sticks. "Chris and Kemp are going to make fun of me the entire school year! Like, I'm starving and I can't even eat! If I do, they'll make fun of me!"

Kristen took a sip of her water. "Griffen won't even look at me! I mean, how could I have been so STUPID?!"

Massie sighed. "We were all stupid! But, like I said, no more boys! We swore them off, REMEMBER?!"

The girls nodded.

Massie looked around the room then quickly stood up. "My house after school ASAP! Isaac will drive us all!" She then stormed off.

The rest of the Pretty Committee exhaled deeply and sunk deeper into their seats. No one was paying attention to them…not with all these _boys _around!

* * *

Kori sighed as she watched Cam flip his hair back. He noticed her staring at him then smiled shyly at her.

As their science teacher wrote on the chalk board he said, "Okay, big test tomorrow so study!"

As everyone exited the science lab, Kori ran up to Cam and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey, Cam!"

"Hey, Kori…what's up?"

"Oh nothing…" She shuffled around with her feet and twirled her hair. "Would you like to get pizza with me on Friday?"

Cam hesitated. "With me?"

Kori anxiously nodded.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, okay, sure…that could be fun!"

Kori air clapped. "Yeah! I'll see you then!"

Cam watched her leave then sighed. Before he closed his locker, he caught his eye on one of the sweet heart gummies he was going to give Claire before she went through his things. He quickly closed his locker then scurried off.

* * *

Derrington and Josh were comparing answers for their homework outside, when Massie waltzed up to them. She stopped right in front of them and tapped her Prada shoes on the concrete.

Derrington looked up. "What do you want?!"

"Can we talk?! I mean, you won't return any of my calls of text messages!"

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Derrington, come on!"

"NO! Massie, I already have a…"

"Hey Derrington."

Massie turned around and saw a pretty blonde walk up to HER Derrington. She gave the blonde a dirty look. "Who are YOU?"

The blonde shook out her hair. "I'm Lindsey Lawrence, Derek's girlfriend."

Massie's jaw dropped. She could feel her cover up melting off her. She had NO idea Derrington had a GIRLFRIEND! What was she going to do?!

* * *

_Current State of the Union_

**In: Out:**

Girlfriends Boyfriends

boy-alphas boy-toys

Lindsey Lawrence Lindsey Lohan

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think in your reviews!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Massie stared back and fourth between Derrington and Lindsey. She felt like throwing up in Lindsey's faux scarf, and spitting on Derrington's shorts. She turned towards his super fake girlfriend (who's blonde roots were TOTALLY fake!!!) "Lindsey, am I a gift?"

She stared at Massie blankly. "Uh, no?"

"Then why are you catching me by surprise?!"

She flipped her blonde hair over her fake-tan shoulder and smiled. "Well, Derrington and I just went out, right baby?" She wiped her manicured nails on Derek lips then kissed him on the cheek. Derrington's cheeks reddened and Massie saw his bare legs trembling. Why didn't his legs shake with _her_!? She had to figure out something to get back at the blonde tramp and the shorts-in-the-winter hottie! But what? She smiled, showing her perfectly straight teeth. "Aw, well you two make such a pur-fect couple! I mean, he wears shorts in the winter, and you wear fake everything!" She leaned in close to Lindsey and whispered in her ear, "By the way, Uggs are sooooooo OUT!" With that, she stormed off…leaving Lindsey staring down at her Ugg boots.

* * *

Dylan opened her locker, and to her surprise, loads of beanie baby pigs spilled out! She screamed then backed up. She looked over at Chris and Kemp who were laughing hysterically, high fiving each other. She squealed then ran out of school and into Massie's car where the rest of the Pretty Committee were situated. Massie folded her legs. "What's wrong, Dyl, your cheeks are as red at Alicia's nail polish!"

Dylan looked down then mumbled, "Chris and Kemp stuffed pigs in my locker."

Alicia burst out laughing. "Ha! Told you nawt to act like a bu-oy!"

Massie held her hand out. "EEEEEE-nuf! Dylan, it's okay…_they_ are the real pigs!"

Claire picked at her nail beds then rolled her neck. She hadn't talked to Cam in forever and she couldn't take it! "Mass…I'm not feeling so well, I think I should skip the meeting."

Massie quickly turned her head, letting her glossy straight hair float behind her. "What?! Claire, this meeting is mostly for YOU! You have been no fun ever since Cam and you got in that fight…and since we are your friends, we're going to help you! So be at the metting!"

"But…"

"No buts!" She looked around at everyone, "Did anybody else no that Derrington has a GIRILFRIEND?!"

All 4 of the girls gasped. Alicia placed a reassuring hand on Massie's shoulder. "Aw…you gonna be okay with that?"

"Of course…I just have to get even!"

Alicia smiled. "Ohhh yes, I like the way you think!"

Massie giggled then took a sip of her Evian water. "Or…I could make Derrington jealous!"

Dylan gasped then air-clapped! "Oh my gosh you SO should!"

Kristen sunk down in her seat. "Don't use Griffin…"

Massie smoothed out her plaid skirt. "Of course I'm nawt using Griffin! I need someone HOT, someone that Derrington is bff's with…"

All 5 of the girls place a finger on their chin and contemplated everything. Kristen was the first one to say something. "Oh my gosh…you should get Kevin from the soccer team! He is SO cute and is co-captain with Derrington on the soccer team!!!"

All of the girls high-fived Kristen. Massie smirked. "Kevin and Massie…that has a cool ring to it doesn't it?"

The rest of the girls eagerly nodded their heads. Alicia squealed. "OH YES IT SOOOO DOES!"

Massie grabbed hands with the rest of the Pretty Committee and jumped up and down. Finally, Massie had a plan. And her plan was _definitely_ going to work…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews but the more the better:) 


End file.
